wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Byron Vera
Capricorn, PHO username Cap, real name Byron VeraGlare 3.6 is a member of Breakthrough, and a Case 70 with his brother Tristan, a power expression phenomenon where two people share a body after the trigger. Together, they were members of Team Reach pre-Gold Morning. Personality Byron is a twin of Hispanic origin.3A::u@T_Enki: can we maybe not talk about commemorative plates? maybe action figures? plates make me think of my abuela - Glow-worm P.2 His family is Christian and he continues to attend Church with them.Cap: shoot. would love to chat but am being asked to go to church. Heart_Shaped_Pupil: at noon? Cap: family is asking. church gets overcrowded these days so we attend during certain blocks of time. - Glow-worm P.7 Tristan and Byron take two-hour shifts in controlling the body, while the other twin is conscious within.Tristan was strong, and he spent half of his life locked away in a lightless, motionless prison, only a window that looked out through his brother’s eyes and listened through his brother’s ears. It would be so easy for him to go off the deep end. - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Byron is passive in comparison to his brother, and is known for complaining about things without offering concrete solutions.Tristan’s face was at an angle that saw him looking down at the ground. At first I thought he was trying to keep the water out of his face. Then, as he changed the angle of his head a little, I saw his face. “For the record,” Tristan said, “If it’s my two hours and I ask you a question and then pass the baton, I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t take up extra time and use it to try and sabotage me.” “I did say hi to him,” I said. Tristan shrugged. “He didn’t have to say all that. He’s quick to say there’s a problem but he doesn’t suggest alternatives. He whines about the circumstances but he won’t attend the therapy and he doesn’t want to work on figuring out better courses of action. It pisses me off sometimes, especially when he elbows into my time to make what I’m trying to accomplish harder.” His tone was hard. Pissed off seemed like an apt description. I’d seen Tristan, casual and smiling some before he’d changed, and now this felt like a complete, sudden shift. It was easy to forget that he was in there while Byron was out here, feeling things, thinking, his mood changing during that short conversation. - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 Tristan is buoyed by conflict while Byron is drained by it.Shade 4.4 They even have different ways of speaking.I was bewildered on two counts. That I heard Tristan’s voice but it sounded off, in a way that made me think someone had died or something had gone wrong. The other half of it was that I thought he meant the villains. Tattletale. Here somehow at the same time they were clearly elsewhere, on the video on my laptop. It wasn’t Tristan speaking oddly, but Byron speaking normally. His armor was the same general style as Tristan’s, but it had a blue tint, and it was scale, not plate, with fins and conch spirals instead of spiraling horns. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.7 Relationships Byron lives with family in The City. Tristan Vera Byrons relationship with Tristan is highly fractious, though they do still love each other. Prior to their trigger event, Byron felt that Tristan's competitive nature was squandering his own relationships, while Tristan felt that Byron was too passive.“I’ve been trying to make a point! You need to walk your own path!” “You’re the fucking parasite! You’re the one who follows me! You’re the one who’s walking on my path and calling me the copycat! You’ve been doing it for years and there’s nothing left for me! That’s what’s destroying me!” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II This unhealthy dynamic was exacerbated by their situation as a Case 70 throughout their time on Team Reach. Following Gold Morning, their relationship had improved significantly. Byron had forgiven Tristan for what he had done, although Tristan continued to be confused by Byron's attitude towards him.Byron shook their head. “You punished yourself enough. I don’t want to dwell in that time, so I’m letting it go. I forgive you, little brother.” “Little? Don’t be that fucking cliche, By. Minutes.” “I thought it’d get your goat.” “Uuugh. Torture, torture. How is it that we get along best when everything’s gone most thoroughly to shit? Gold Morning and we reconcile. You decide to give me this weird pseudo-forgiveness. Tonight, prison breakout, mind control, and we have a nice chat.” Tristan swapped. There was a moment of thought before Byron shrugged their shoulders, then switched back. “So vague,” Tristan grumbled. “It’s not pseudo-forgiveness, Tristan. I have days when I’m angry and days I’m not dealing at all. You know I have nightmares, I freak out. But that doesn’t make it pseudo. It’s forgiveness, little brother. I might have hated actually going to church, but that doesn’t mean I hated the lessons.” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II Moonsong Brianna liked Byron, but was antagonistic towards Tristan. Although both brothers considered her excessively judgmental, Byron accepted her companionship, and Tristan was able to tolerate her. She has become hostile to Tristan and interjects into the brothers relationship to make sure Byron gets to have his say. Byron and Brianna eventually, officially cut ties.Black 13.1 Parents Byron is on good terms with his parents, whereas Tristan has strained relationships with his parents, due to his previous run-in with the law.“It goes back to what happened with Reach. I tried to do it all and when I couldn’t do it anymore I let something slip, I became a villain and didn’t even realize it. I got arrested, I lost most of my friends from back then, my team, my academic record, and I lost my family. My dad doesn’t want to do dad things with me. My mom is really careful around me, like it’s all forced. They don’t call me, it’s always me calling them.” - Excerpt from Torch 7.3 Rain Out of the members of Breakthrough, Rain is the closest to them. Rain goes out of his way to hang out with both of brothers. Vista Vista professed strong interest in Byron, which Byron reciprocated. However, due to the situation with his brother, he was hesitant to go ahead with any romantic moves before they laid down any boundaries.Breaking 14.8 Appearance and Equipment Civilian Byron has brown skin and curly black hair. Byron differs from his twin by wearing his medium-long dark hair slicked back, with accompanying dark clothing. He lacks the air of bravado that Tristan exudes.I glanced back into the room, to see if Mrs. Yamada had anything she wanted to convey with a look or gesture. Instead, I saw her talking to someone who wasn’t Tristan. Byron had black hair, shorter than Tristan’s, slicked back with something that shone in the room’s lights. He wore a jacket, a black v-neck shirt, and jeans. The contrast between him and Tristan in everything but facial features were striking- Tristan had been bright haired, his top and shorts all about contrasts with light and dark, color and lack thereof. He’d brimmed with confidence. Byron didn’t. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, his hands in his jacket pockets, shoulders forward, a look of concern on his face. The muted gray-blue of his jacket, the black v-neck shirt, the jeans, there weren’t any of the intentional contrasts I’d seen in Tristan. - Excerpt from Flare 2.7 Cape Byron wears an armored metal costume, a blue ichthyology themed one with fins and scales and similar. They knew how to keep the armor in good repair.I waited for Tristan to stop talking about his armor, and the tools he used to fix the scuffs. - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Abilities and Powers Capricorn is a matter creator; both Tristan and Byron generate and shape glowing energy that they then transform into their respective element. These start out as motes that then have lines link up between them which then become their respective element. Tristan makes rock, Byron makes water.Glare 3.2 They can swap identities rapid fire if they have to.“He’s enduring because he’s weird,” Capricorn said. “What can we do here? These people-” “You don’t do anything,” Valefor interrupted. “They’re ours.” “Yours!?” Tristan-as-Capricorn asked, voice raised, blurring. Byron-as-Capricorn shook his head, and offered a more sedate, “No.” ... Capricorn was… it looked like he was changing forms rapidfire to switch identities, so no one self heard a single whole utterance referring directly to them. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 The swapping had mixed results as anti-master measure.“Tristan couldn’t switch to me, I don’t think,” Byron said. “When we were talking about capes we might run into last night, we theorized it was a thing we could do, that if he switched to me I might not be compelled, but he didn’t switch.” “It’s okay,” I said. “We knew there were a half-dozen things we could maybe do, and some worked, some didn’t.” “I hate- I hate losing control. I only have control over half my life to begin with,” Byron said. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10Tristan blurred. In frame and the color of the clothes he wore, he changed. The momentary blur faded. I saw Byron with his eyes wide, like the deer in the headlights. I knew, with the same certainty that I’d known she had us. He was unarmored and unarmed, and wholly his usual self- which was also the self that would look most alarmed by the status quo. She didn’t have him. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.3 But it has been known to affect physical forces, granting some maneuverability.Once again, Tristan created the spike, a fist-encompassing growth of rock laced with metal veins. Once again, Byron felt his nonexistent pulse pounding out its diffuse alarm into a darkness without bounds or perspective. Tristan broke into a run to close the distance. The sudden movement drew Paris’ attention. Needles were thrown. Tristan swapped out for Byron. The spike broke apart into water and ice shards, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that momentum didn’t carry over one hundred percent. Byron could pivot, run another direction, then swap again. This is what I had in mind. Their more unpredictable movements upped the pressure on Paris. Tristan materialized, created his spike. He had to abandon it a moment later, but he was a few steps closed by the time they’d swapped and changed direction twice in five seconds. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II They are able to create enough material for things like a fort.Glare 3.3 And can shape the material around single objects and people. It is unknown if it can be safely carried out on living objects. What they can do is for Byron to spray people with water and then switch to Tristan to turn the water into rock and encase the subject.“Yeah,” Tristan said. He looked away. “I can keep my shapes ‘alive’. If they’re still alive when I change, they become water. If they aren’t, they’re there to stay. Same for Byron’s water. It’s effective if he makes water, sloshes it over someone, and then changes, to make it solid. We’ve tagged a good dozen villains that way.” “A dozen is a really good number for a teenage hero.” “Yeah,” Tristan said. “You’re pretty lucky, getting a name that fitting for a power like that.” “Constellations forming rock and water?” Tristan asked. He snorted air through his nostrils. “Want to know the hilarious thing?” “I do,” I said. I wasn’t sure whatever he was going to say was ‘hilarious’, given his tone, but I’d hoped today would be a lighter endeavor, and any humor would help. “We weren’t even rock and water, originally. Reach bought the name from the last Capricorn. She got wounded in battle and she retired. Win-win. We got settled into the role, got our name, our armor, our brand, and… power changed to match.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.2 This switch can only happen if the shapes are "alive" with more energy to back it up. If they let it die a switch can not happen. Water evaporates and the stone easily crumbles.Beacon 8.5 Tristan and Byron possess different moderately enhanced physical abilities. Byron has a bit of resistance to temperature extremes, meaning he can withstand greater cold and greater heat than most people can. Byron also has an enhanced way of breathing, as shown by his being able to continue speaking while being choked out.Again, I tried the head-lock. I let my aura burn at ember-level heat, my cold breastplate pressed against his back, the icon at the pointed top near my clavicle pressing in between his shoulder blades. As I’d used my flight to stress myself, I put weight on his shoulders, pressing him down with more than just my physical weight. His legs buckled. “Victoria,” he said, his voice strangled. “You shouldn’t be able to talk that easily.” “Apparently… perk of.. water-focused power. Didn’t know,” he said, each couple or trio of words heaved out with a fresh breath. I maintained the pressure. It was having some effect. I gave Sveta a look, a jerk of my head. She’d help. We’d bind him if I couldn’t make him pass out. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.3 Interestingly, their powers took on its present form after they had fully assumed their cape identity from the previous holder. Previously, Byron could create ice“There was a time I made ice.” “Really.” “Uh huh. There have been other things.” “Can you change back? Is that a thing you could do if you tried, or could you change to something new?” “I could,” Byron said. “But I don’t want to go back, and I’m worried about how I’d get somewhere new.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.6 or suffocating gas rather than water, and Tristan initially formed metal. During Byron's imprisonment, Tristan created chains of spikes which moved of their own accord, lashing out at their surroundings.Spikes, jagged, like pyramid-shaped triangles drawn out long, some connected as one triangle after another to form the angular breaks where the lines had drawn curves. Some were connected in chains of three and four. All black, with crimson material visible through gaps, where one connected to another or wedded the spikes to a surface. The chain of spikes moved- the red bonds acting like muscle, the black spikes rigid, spearing, stabbing, and scraping at floorboard. All through the arena, the spikes moved, scratching, reaching, stabbing in the direction of people they couldn’t reach. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II The properties of the matter they create seemed to be related to the brothers' relationship with each other.“It changed based on our relationship to each other,” Tristan said. “I did- I did something.” “No. That was your power, and powers can be cruel.” “I- it’s my fault.” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II After things were damaged in the Firmament, Byrons power changed. Byron now creates motes with a more teal colour, that spawn a gaseous cloud that freezes everything it touches, before consolidating into an abstract ice sculpture. Now when changing back into Tristan, the cloud of gas doesn't fully disappear, and a building of Tristans power will burst out.I watched as they came manifest. A glittering cloud that expanded out from the point it manifested. It seemed to freeze everything it touched, before consolidating into an abstract shape, the deepest portions of the smoke turned to a swirling ice sculpture. He created another, and then swapped out. The cloud of freezing gas didn’t go away. Instead, something lurched out of the gas, a pillar of what looked like damaged concrete. It hit a nearby wall and broke. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.4 History Background Had an extremely rare trigger event, based on their sibling rivalry coming to a dangerous head. Byron was catatonic for several weeks following the event but Tristan was able to be functional and keep them going.Yes, Tristan was mentioning that, but Tristan had gone days with even less happening. Days of silence, when Byron had been almost nonfunctional in the first weeks, the two of them trying to find their way. Tristan had given up control at their Papa’s orders. Byron had spent hours just staring at the television, at repeats, nothing going on. Then Tristan had retaken control and without comment he’d taken care of the eating, resumed his day with only the periodic freakout. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II Roughly a month later they were recruited into Team Reach.Years. It was horrible to think about. A month had been hell. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II The team set them up with the Capricorn identity after they came on board. Brothers were able to achieve some degree of interpersonal balance and shared goals while being on the team, with Tristan quickly assuming leadership positionInterlude 9.x II and Byron discovering his competitive side and enjoying hero teamwork. However, it did not last for long. The situation was detrimental to both brothers' mental health, with Tristan losing weight and not sleeping well, and Byron resorting to self-harm.“I had to,” Tristan said, to the photo and to his silent company. “We were both- we were going to pieces. I was miserable, losing weight. I know you noticed I couldn’t sleep.” ... “And you…” he continued to whisper, out of a concern for bugs, because he wasn’t willing to rule anything out, not when the stakes were this high. “The self harm, By? The repeated, escalating self harm, starting with the pen? I’ll assume that was self-harm and not you trying to hurt me. But it was scary, By. One of us was going to lose it eventually. Do something stupid. The way you were going, I wasn’t sure you were going to last the rest of the year.” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II Team Reach began to confront the supervillain Paris, who had a habit to target queer heroes.Interlude 9.y II In one altercation, Tristan framed Paris for Byron's death, while imprisoning Byron; he later explained it as result of his natural desire to perform his best at all his roles while having only half of the time. Tristan's guilt weighed heavily on him, but fearful of the consequences of telling the truth, maintained the ruse for 72 days, only freeing Byron when his team interfered.Interlude 9.z II This incident alienated Tristan from his family, leaving him without a team and pretty much anything else. He, likely, would have been charged with attempted murder if the trial was not interrupted.It was in files. Tristan had taken life in only a loose sense, murdering his brother, and charges of attempted murder had been considered, because that was the closest equivalent they could find in the law.Excerpt from Heavens 12.2 Gold Morning The proceedings for Tristan's murder charge were interrupted by Gold Morning, and Byron did not press for more punishment.“Not satisfying ones. Why? Why didn’t you push for harsher punishment? Why… let me go? Why not press charges? They wanted to arrest me for attempting to murder you. If it hadn’t gotten snagged in the courts, interrupted by Gold Morning…” Capricorn was "dragged into" the event.11:08:11 Moonsong: Were you there? 11:08:44 Cap: was dragged into it. glad I was though. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.2 Glow-worm Talked to Team Reach on the newly-revived Parahumans Online. Tristan hired some shady enforcers online for purposes of maintaining fair time-sharing.Gleaming 9.7 Participated in a group chat on PHO with several groups including his therapy group and members of his old team.Glow-worm P.3 Early-Ward Tristan wants to become a hero again while Byron does not agree with this. Byron was worried that Tristan would fall into the same patterns he had before. Tristan hit it off while Byron was not as happy with things. The mistakes of their past continue to dog them. Was part of the initial forays into Cedar Point Were major factors in their teams actions against the Fallen. Byron was able to handle Valefor's taunts better then Tristan. Post-Fallen fall The twins were part of the action against Trial and Error where their powers proved ineffective. When the team were mastered by Goddess, Byron was the only one to avoid it, due to Tristan being out instead of him at the time. He attempted to convince the team to stop, and even attacked Victoria, to no avail. Enacting Master-Stranger protocols, he managed to convince Victoria to follow his lead, and they went to help the Major Malfunctions in a fight with the Pharmacist and Teachers thralls.Gleaming 9.5 After the fight, Byron revealed to Victoria the deal the Capricorn brothers had made with Barcode. Namely, that Barcode would ensure that the brothers were giving each other an equal amount of time, with the alternative being a fate worse than death.“We meet up every few days. We confirm we’re okay, we swap. There are two or three people who show up, sometimes with backup, whoever they’re working with at the time. One is usually a thinker. They can read people. Read us.” - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.6 When Goddess arrived at the Breakthrough headquarters, Byron was mastered like the rest of the team. He participated in the takeover, the fight against Lung, and stopped the ankle bombs from working. After Goddess was killed, Byron and Tristan met up with Barcode and started a new deal.Interlude 9.z II Post-Goddess' Takeover Byron went on a shopping trip with the rest of the team. Capricorn assisted in surveilling Love Lost and her group in the Lyme Center. While investigating the attack on the Navigators, the group of heroes was attacked and Tristan was shot. Byron had to stay out until he could get treatment. Capricorn and Tress joined Tattletale and some of the Heartbroken in attempting to track down Cradle. The group was ambushed. Byron has the opportunity to kill, or at least severely hurt, Paris as he is frozen by Juliette, but opts not to take it. During the fight, Tristan is bisected by Cradle.He was in two pieces. The legs were twitching. The upper body, lying on its back, was creating orange lights. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.c II The Ice Breaks After Tristan's death he, Sveta and Chris Elman followed Antares and Rain to the Shardrealm, and met them near Contessa's crystal.Infrared 19.7 Tristan received some healing from Chris on their way there.“Did you get healing?” I asked. ... “From Chris,” he said. “It’s not total, but… I fucked up, because I was too slow, I couldn’t risk doing that again. I- I’ll get into it later.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.8 Trivia *Capricorn, literally "goat-horned", is the tenth sign in the Western Zodiac. It is known as the sea-goat which the Twins divide up between them with their Fish and Goat costume motifs. *Tristan and Byron are at least the second Hero named Capricorn, the one before them was a women who gave up the identity after a career ending injury. *Used the disposable alias Enki, which seems to be a reference to the horned Sumerian god of water and mischief. *Byron is the older twin, by minutes.Byron shook their head. “You punished yourself enough. I don’t want to dwell in that time, so I’m letting it go. I forgive you, little brother.” “Little? Don’t be that fucking cliche, By. Minutes.” “I thought it’d get your goat.” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II *An early version of Capricorn was briefly considered to be the protagonist of Ward. Originally, Tristan was a female and had a personality reminiscent of March.Word of God by Wildbow Fanart Gallery Tristan Vera and Byron Vera by Lonsheep.jpg|Image by Lonsheep twincaps-smaller.jpg|Image by Kingdaume Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Case 70s Category:Breakthrough Category:Reach Category:Shaker Category:Brute Category:Characters Category:Point of View Character Category:Vera Family Category:Ward Characters